elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Burd
Burd is a Nord and a member of the Bruma City Guard during the Third Era. By 3E 433, he has achieved the rank of Captain, placing him in command of the entire Bruma Guard, making him the leader of Bruma's defense during Oblivion Crisis. Biography When Burd joined the Bruma Guard is unknown. He is notable for being the only Nord guard in a city that was primarily Nordic. as Captain, he has instructed his men to respect the local Nords and their customs. Burd is considered tough but fair by the towns people, and acts as an adviser to Countess Carvain as well. Oblivion Crisis Shortly after the start of the Crisis, Mythic Dawn spies began operating within Bruma, attempting to find a weakness to nearby Cloud Ruler Temple in preparation for an assault. Though Burd and his Guard fear that spies have infiltrated the city, they had no way of pinpointing a location. The only odd occurrence Burd has spoted is that Jearl made it back from a trip recently. Burd will grant the Hero of Kvatch permission to search Jearl's house. Inside the hero can find proof that the spies are in the city and they where working on a plan to attack the city and Cloud ruler temple by opening a Great Oblivion Gate. Burd will keep the town guard on high alert, doing whatever he can to prevent Bruma from becoming an other Kvatch. When Oblivion gate's started to open near the city, Burd quickly organized the Bruma Guard to respond; Burd even entered into the first gate himself to see exactly what they where facing. With the knowledge of how to close the Gates, Burd will put the guard on constant guard to prevent Daedra from overrunning the city. He also keeps communication with the Blades at cloud ruler temple. Burd will be their during the Battle of Bruma when the great oblivion gate is opened, and will fight alongside the rest of the defenders to protect the town while the hero enters inside to close it. Personality Burd was a tough, determined guardsman of Bruma. Above all, his dedication to his city dictated his actions. It was this dedication that gave him pause when confronted by Martin Septim's plan. His fears were allayed when the Battle of Bruma was won. It would seem that Burd also felt some kinship with his fellow Nords in Bruma, indicated by his instructing his Guard to respect them and their ways as much as possible. Burd was a strong man, wielding a large steel claymore in battle. He also seemed to have some prowess in Restoration, healing himself when necessary. Quests * Spies * Bruma Gate * Allies for Bruma * Defense of Bruma Bugs * Although Burd is a guard, he will never arrest the Hero. All of the guards' arrest dialogues are specifically for Imperial guards, but he is a Nord. Behind the Scenes * Burd is first encountered in the quest "Spies". * Burd is an essential character until the quest "Defense of Bruma", when he is no longer needed for the progression of the story. It is possible that he may die during the battle. His body, however, remains marked essential, and so will not disappear. Appearances * Sources * ru:Бурд Category:Guard Captains Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Nords Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters